Rien qu'un soldat
by Haspareen
Summary: Harry Potter à gagné la guerre. Il lui reste Hermione, seulement Hermione. Les autres sont morts, tous: Ron, Neville, Ginny, et bien d'autres. Apres la guerre il y a eu le temps de la joie, du deuil, et de la peur. Peur de la puissance d'Harry. Et si par accident Harry et Hermione étaient propulsé dans les années 1975-1976 ? ( Harry, Hermione, Maraudeurs, et bien d'autres) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut Les gens ! J'ai décidé de commencer une new histoire! Je n'abandonne pas l'autre! Je la continue !**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _L'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à J.K Rowling_

 ** _Rien qu'un soldat._**

 _La guerre est finit Harry à gagné. Il a tout perdue: Ron, Neville, Et bien d'autres. Et Ginny sa Ginny. Si belle, si douce. Mais il y a Hermione sa meilleure amie. Son soutient. La seule personne qui n'a pas peur de lui._

Tout était calme dans le chemin de traverse. Un silence inhabituel y régnait. Trois personnes marchaient au milieu de la rue, indifférents au silence.

Les trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent brusquement. La fille se pencha vers un des garçons, qui lui repondit par un hochement de tête. La jeune femme était de taille moyenne, des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux d'une belle couleur topaze. Elle était très jolie et son visage exprimait l'intelligence qui résidait en elle.

Un garçon, pas celui à qui la jeune femme s'était adressée, avait le regard lasse et ses boucles blondes retombait mollement sur sont front.

Quand au jeune homme du milieu, ces cheveux noirs de jais se dressaient en épis sur sa tête. Ses yeux verts émeraudes n'exprimait rien. Absolument rien. Comme si la chaire était toujours vivante mais plus le sorcier. Dans ves cheveux, presque imperceptible, il y avait une anomalie que seul un œil perspicace aurait put remarquer. Une mèche argentée symbole des sacrifices fait pendant la guerre.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, et Thomas Flickerman, avançaient tranquillement dans le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait personne car ils étaient là. Harry et Hermione. Les survivants. Apres la guerre il y au un Temps de réjouissance et un Temps de deuil. Le monde sorcier félicitait Harry, lui apportant encore plus de gloire et de célébrité. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps. Enfin, il y eu le temps de doutes. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort, certes, mais une telle puissance commença à faire peur aux sorciers. Et si l'Elu avait juste tué Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres pour pouvoir prendre sa place ? Personne ne l'approche plus. Personne à part Hermione. Harry réalisa son rêve et finit auror dont il était le chef. Mais les gens avaient toujours peur de lui. Il enchaîna mission sur mission, et mit de plus en plus de personne à Askaban

Le groupe s'avançait, il était en mission. Il traquait un ancien partisan du mage noir et s'en sortait plutôt bien. L'équipe l'avait repéré sur le chemin de Traverse et les compagnons tournèrent dans une ruelle sombre et inquiétante. Le trottoir était à moitié détruit ainsi que les murs qui entouraient la ruelle. Une odeur âcre y régnait et Thomas Flickerman se boucha le nez. Ils continuaient à avancer quand tout à coup Harry s'arrêta. Il avait repéré le mangemort et le contre sort du sort de désillusion. Un homme entouré d'une cape noire apparue devant eux:

— Mosmordre ! cria le mage noir

Le sort fonça sur Hermione qui ne bougea pas, et finit par s'écraser lamentablement contre un bouclier invisible. Harry réplique et lui lança un sort informulé en plein dans la poitrine et l'homme tomba lamentablement à terre, pas mort mais pas loin.

— Thomas, emmènes le au ministère, son audience l'attend, dit calmement Hermione.

L'auror s'approcha du mangemort et transplana avec lui. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, la dernière fois que Harry avait lancé se sort la personne qui l'avait reçu était restér inconsciente plus de trois jours. Thomas se souvenait que l'ancien chef de l'époque avait gravement réprimandé Harry qui lui avait simplement jeté un regard glacial, ce qui l'avait fait taire d'un coup. Thomas avait était contraint de faire équipe avec les survivants, personne ne voulant travailler avec eux à cause de leur passé. Tout le monde savait le nombre de mort qu'il y avait eux pendant la guerre. La moitié s'était sacrifié pour Harry et les sorciers avaient peur de devoir le faire en faisant équipe avec eux.

La ruelle était aussi calme que quelques minutes avant et Harry tourna les talons bientôt suivit d'Hermione. Ils remontèrent l'allée du chemin de Traverse et passèrent devant des magasins qu'ils fréquentaient autrefois: Fleury et bott, ollivander, le marchand de potion... Et quelques instants plus tard, ils transplantèrent tout les deux à Poudlard dans un lieu connu que par eux. Les deux amis atterrirent en toute légèreté sur le sol de la prairie. L'herbe était d'un vert brillant et le soleil battait son plein. De grands chênes s'élevaient dans la clairière cachant une partie du soleil. Des petites fleurs blanches étaient plantées dans la terre et donnaient une odeur très agréable à ce paysage de conte de fée. Des oiseaux chantaient et volaient tranquillement dans le ciel.

Hermione s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit bientôt Harry faire de même. C'était un peut comme un rituel. Apres chaque personne capturé, Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient ici et s'allongeaient dans l'herbe, ne pensant à rien, faisant le vide. Harry aimait cette sensation. Elle lui faisait penser à ces années de joie à Poudlard en compagnie des Gryffondors. Elle lui rappelait Dumbledore et son obsessions pour le citron. Elle lui rappelait les cours de métamorphose et McGonagall. Elle lui rappelait le quidditch et son balai. Elle lui rappelait les balades autour du lac. Elle lui rappelait son lit et son dortoir. Elle lui rappelait les repas dans la Grande Salle. Elle lui rappelait ces sortis à Près-au-Lard. Elle lui rappelait qu'il était vivant !

Hermione se sentit secouer violemment et par pur réflexe sauta sur ses jambes, la baguette en main et la pointait sur un Harry au visage impassible.

— Du calme Hermione, on s'est endormi. Et il fait nuit noire.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un mince sourire à Harry pour lui présenter des excuses pour sa réaction. En effet, il faisait nuit noire ce qui la surprit: Harry et elle avait arrêté ce mangemort en fin de matinée et il devait être aux alentours de minuit. La clairière était à présent silencieuse et Hermione proposa à Harry:

— Allons au chaudron baveur.

Le survivant acquiesça et il transplantèrent devant le chaudron baveur. Harry et Hermione y logeaient souvent car il n'avait pas de maison. Et oui, à cause de leur métier ils n'avaient pas d'habitat fixe et préféraient donc loger dans des auberges.

Les deux amis entrèrent dans l'auberge mais étonnamment personne ne se retourna quand ils ouvrirent la porte. D'habitude Tout le monde frissonnait à leur vue toujours à cause de leur réputation. Hermione se dirigea vers le comptoir ou elle s'adressa à un barman qu'elle ne connaissait pas:

— Nous voudrions deux chambres, s'il vous plaît, comme hier.

Le barman haussa son sourcil gauche et repondit:

— Les chambres 13 et 14 sont à vous, mais je suis désolé Mademoiselle je ne vous ai pas vu hier.

Hermione ne dit rien, prit les clefs des chambres et s'engagea dans l'escalier de bois. Arrivé devant la chambre 13, elle enfonça et tourna la clef dans la serrure. Le battant de la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans la chambre Harry sur ces talons. La chambre était humide et il y faisait froid. Un lit à baldaquin était mis le long d'un mur et une petite table ronde trônait au milieu de la pièce. Des chaises étaient disposées tout autour et sur le mur en face du lit se trouvait la porte de la salle de bain.

Hermione s'affala sur une chaise, avec une grande envie de dormir malgré les longues heures de sommeils qu'elle avait récupéré cette après-midi.

— Harry? dit-elle

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y'a quelque chose de bizarre ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry

— Que personne ne semble nous connaître, que le barman est quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, qu'il ne se rappelle pas que nous sommes déjà venues hier et que nous aillons dormit si longtemps, alors que d'habitude nous arrivons rarement à trouver le sommeil ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et repondit finalement:

— Peut-être bien, Hermione, peut-être pas.

La jeune Gryffondor soupira et le silence se fit. Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'endormit sur sa chaise et Harry la prit dans ces bras et la transporta jusqu'à son lit. Il prit clefs sur la table et regagna sa chambre, où il s'effondra à son tour sur le matelas.

* * *

Hermione était assise sur une des banquettes de la salle principale Du Chaudron Baveur. La jeune fille attendait son meilleur ami qui n'était pas encore réveillé se qui était rare, depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un s'assit à sa table, quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Harry.

— Bonjour Harry.

— Salut,'Mione.

— J'ai pris la liberté de commander pour nous deux, lui annonça Hermione.

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'une des personnes de l'auberge vînt leur servir de quoi manger. Ils mangèrent comme trois et quand le repas fut finit, Hermione alla demander La Gazette Du Sorcier au barman qui la lui donna en lui demandant de lui ramener après avoir finit.

La jeune Femme commença à lire, sous l'œil attentif de Harry. Le visage d'Hermione prenait des expressions différentes toutes les secondes, ce qui était rare. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Hermione n'en revenait pas, pas à cause de l'article, ou du résultat du loto pour sorcier, non, par la date. Quand elle vit quel jour il était sa mâchoire failli se décrocher. Harry la fixait toujours et voyant que Hermione était dans l'incapacité de parler, il lui prit le journal des mains et commença lui aussi à lire l'article. Quand il eût finit il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi Hermione affichait cette tête.

— La...la ...date...Harry... Regarde la date, articula difficilement la Gryffondor

Quelques secondes plut tard Harry affichait lui aussi un air choqué. _29 Août 1975._ Le cerveau d'Harry était en ébullition. 25 ans en arrière ? Comment cela était possible ? Délirait il ? Il s'était endormi dans la clairière et pouf il était arrivé vingt-cinq ans en arrière?! Il regarda Hermione, pour voir si elle était toujours là et pour voir si tout cela était bien réel. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté. Ils se fixèrent de longues minutes. Harry voulut prendre la parole mais Hermione l'en empêcha en la lui coupant:

— On...on ferait mieu d'en parler dans ma chambre.

Comme un seul homme, les deux amis se levèrent, pour entrer quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre 13. Beaucoup d'idées se mélangeaient dans la tête d'Harry quand Hermione s'adressa à lui:

— 1975. Vingt-cinq ans en arrière, elle s'arrêta quelques instants et s'écria enfin, Mais Harry ! En 1975 t'es parents étaient en 5èmes année à Poudlard!

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux émeraudes du garçon:

— Que veux-tu y faire Hermione ? Ce n'est pas notre époque. Et il faut d'ailleurs trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans la notre. Et même si on devait rester, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peut de Temps, nous de pourrions pas aller à Poudlard. Nous avons 19 ans Mione. Trop vieux pour faire des études à Poudlard.

Hermione ne dit rien mais pensa très fort: _je trouverais une solution. Je trouverais une solution pour que Harry puisse voir ces parents._

* * *

Harry et Hermione se baladaient tranquillement sur le chemin de Traverse. Ils avaient décidé de sortir par un accord commun. Les deux Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent dans un magasin appelait _"Livres et grimoires magiques"_ Des étagères étaient disposées un peut partout dans la boutique et Harry alla vers le rayon de défense où il trouva des Livres qui lui étaient inconnus:

 ** _" sorts de défense et enchantements, charmes et bouclier", " créatures magiques: comment s'en défendre", "La Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal pour les nuls" "Les sorts des plus grandes familles"_**

Hermione quand à elle, la jeune Gryffondor était dans le rayon de medicomagie ou elle feuilletait avec attention des Livres qui n'existaient pas à son époque : _**"mille et une herbe pour tout soigner", "sort et contre sort de soin" (** celui-ci existe à son époque mais pas avec les notes De l'auteur **)**_

Tout ce passait bien quand tout à coup, Hermione cria :

— Harry! Vient voir ça !

Harry se dirigea précipitamment vers Hermione croyant qu'il y avait un problème :

— Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! cria toujours Hermione en brandissant un livre dont le titre était **" la magie du _Temps "_**

Hermione paya le livre 7 mornilles en veillant à ce qu'il y avait assez pour payer l'auberge.

Était-ce leur porte de sortie ?

* * *

Harry et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés chez le marchand de glace, où ils prièrent des glaces à la mélasse pour Harry et à la citrouille meringuée pour Hermione.

Les deux amis rentrèrent à l'hôtel et Hermione commença à feuilleter le livre en compagnie d'Harry. Ils descendirent mangés quelques minutes après et commandèrent deux plats chauds Boum-Dans-Face pour Hermione et une soupe à la citrouille pour Harry. Les plats arrivèrent et Boum-Dans-Ta-Face se révéla entre en fait du poisson avec des légumes inconnus. Boum dans ta face parce que la sauce giclait un peut partout et Hermione régla le problème avec un immobilis. À la fin du repas un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Et elle demanda à Harry :

— Harry. Le poste de DFCM doit toujours être libre à Poudlard et Pourquoi ne pas postuler? Comme ca tu serais avec t'es parents.

Harry sourit franchement à Hermione et lui fit un calin qui voulait dire merci pour sa superbe idée.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je précise ce n'est pas parce que je commence une autre fic que j'abandonne l'autre. Loin de moi l'idée de faire cela :) Quand Je commence une fic Je la finis toujours !**

 **Laisser un petit commentaire, j'aime savoir les critiques comme ce qui a plu. Dites çe que vous pensez :)**

 **Bisous**

 **Haspareen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartien et put est à notre chère J.

 **Merci à Yzeute et Pims10 de m'avoir laissé un petit mot. Ah! Et au fait Yzeute, je prendrai le temps de me relire, j'ai un peut la flemme, mais bon ne jetterai un coup d'œil. Sur ce bonne lecture**

 **Rien qu'un soldat**.

Albus Dumbledore était assis sur son fauteuil. L'unique fenêtre ouverte, une légère odeur de sapin entra dans la pièce. Pour le Directeur les imposantes étagères qui se dressaient sur les murs ne paraissait plus si grande. Le chapeau magique reposait sur l'une d'elles et il donnait l'impression de dormir ce qui devait être le cas. Le silence finit par se dissiper quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Dumbledore savait qui cela était. Non pas parce qu'il voyait à travers les murs, mais parce qu'il attendait quelqu'un.

En effet, le sorcier avait reçus une lettre la veille, d'une personne souhaitant postuler au poste de professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. D'abord étonné, car d'habitude. personne ne souhaitait ce poste, qui était soit disant "maudit" il avait finit par accepter.

Dumbledore claqua dans ses doigts et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, non pas sur une, mais deux personnes. Une jeune femme, la vingtaine, à peut près, entra dans la pièce. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et deux yeux bleus océans. Elle était un peut plus grande que la taille moyenne, 1m75 environ, et ses vêtements auraient put la faire passer pour une avocate moldu. Son doux visage exprimait une grande intelligence. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du bureau du Directeur et son regard se posa immédiatement sur Dumbledore.

La deuxième personne, un homme, sûrement du même âge que la fille, passa l'encadrement de la porte et se planta juste à côté d'elle. Il avait un regard dur, mais pas méchant. Il était plus grand que la jeune femme, et ses cheveux noirs parsemé de mèches argentées retombait avec délicatesse sur son front.

Dumbledore les fixa un instant, les détaillants l'un après l'autre, et finit par faire apparaître deux fauteuils. Les deux jeunes gens restaient toujours debout, immobiles comme des piquets, en alerte comme si on allaient les attaquer à tous moments. Dumbledore se décida à prononcer :

— Je vous en prie asseyez-vous.

Les deux personnes s'assirent en fixant toujours Dumbledore, et la fille se détendit soudain comme si elle venait de réaliser où elle était. Elle tendit la main à Dumbledore tout en disant :

— Enchanté de vous rencontrer professeur. Je me présente, je m'appelle Hermione Flickerman et la personne peut bavarde à ma gauche se nomme Harry Jones. C'est nous qui avons postulé pour le poste de professeur.

— Ravi de vous rencontrez Miss Flickerman, même si je m'attendais à ce qu'il n'y ai une seule personne je suis absolument ravi de votre présence.

La jeune femme lui sourit en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible et l'entretien commença. Dumbledore affichait un air détendu mais tout dans son attitude laissait apparaître le contraire. Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas ce permettre que des mangemorts infiltre Poudlard. En une heure de conversation, le Directeur n'avait appris que quelques détails sur les deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui : Ils se connaissaient depuis leur douce enfance et avait grandi ensemble. Ils avaient étudié tout deux en France et avaient finit leur formation en décrochant un diplôme d'auror au ministère de la magie Française.

Hermione vit vite que Dumbledore était encore méfiant. Harry le remarqua aussi et sur un ton froid et dur lui demanda sans aucune délicatesse :

-Quelque chose vous dérange professeur ?

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard qui n'osa pas croiser le sien. Contre toute attente, Dumbledore sourit à Harry et finit par lui répondre :

\- À vrai , rien ne me prouve que votre histoire n'est pas purement inventé et que vous soyez des mangemorts.

Au moins, le Directeur avait été directe avec eux, ce qui plaisaient particulièrement aux deux aurors. Au début de leur carrière, Harry et Hermione avait pourchassé un mangemort pendant plus de 3semaines et arrivé devant le tribunal, l'homme avai tout avoué, les meurtres, son service et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer et pourtant personne ne l'avait mis sous veritaserum. Le fait d'être aussi directe rappela cette anecdote à Harry.

Un blanc passa dans la pièce et Contre toute attente se fut Hermione qui entama la suite de la discussion :

\- Rien, professeur ne vous prouve que nous ne sommes en effet pas des esclaves de Voldemort. Mais après tout, n'avait vous pas confiance en la nature humaine ? Et est-ce que vos ennemis sauraient que les cadeaux que vous désirez le plus à Noël est une paire de chaussettes ? Je ne pense pas.

Le vieil homme la regarda avec une leur étrange dans le regard. Il venait d'entendre plus de mot maintenant que depuis le début de l'entretien. Finalement, Dumbledore finit par sourire et ajouter :

\- Vous recevrez une lettre au chaudron baveur, sûrement pour vous dire quand vous commencerez.

Sur ces dernières paroles Hermione et Harry quittèrent la pièce

* * *

Harry et Hermione se tenaient debout devant une glace invoqué. C'était aujourd'hui le jour où Dumbledore les recevrait dans son bureau et de se fait Hermione avait dû légèrement modifier leur apparences. Harry était à présent plus grand que d'habitude et ses cheveux était noirs et parsemés de mèches argenté qui rappelaient la lune, non pas par signe de vieillesse mais comme si il avait subit une coloration. Il avait les yeux gris et sa peau était plus bronzé que normal. Quand à Hermione, ses cheveux avaient poussé et elle avait à présent les yeux bleus océan. Elle aussi avait pris quelques centimètres et sa peau pâle était légèrement en contraste avec celle d'Harry.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Harry.

Hermione ne lui repondit pas et l'homme pris cela pour un oui. Par un accord silencieux ils descendirent tous deux les marchés de bois et arrivèrent dans la Salle principale Du chaudron baveur. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci et les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant l'encadrement de la porte, ils atterrirent dans une petite rue de Londres. Le ciel était gris et une Légère brise agitait le feuillage des arbres malgré le fait que l'on était au mois d'août.

En vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu, Harry transplana suivit par Hermione et ils atterrirent agilement devant les grandes grilles du château qu'était Poudlard. L'affreux Rusard, les attendait derrière en grommelant je ne sais quoi et leur ouvrit. Il ne prit pas le Temps de saluer les jeunes gens, choses qu'ils ne firent pas non plus. Les trous personnes passèrent dans le hall de Poudlard, la copie exact de leur époque, enfin la copie exact au Temps où les deux aurors étudiaient dans le château. Ils prirent des couloirs différents, tournèrent dans tout un tas d'intersection et finirent quand même devant la statue. Aucun des deux Gryffondor ne put demander à Rusard le mot de passe qu'il était déjà parti. Décidément il n'avait pas changé. Et vint ensuite une longue énumération de bonbons, sorciers ou moldus. Voyant que la statue ne bougeait pas Harry, d'habitude gardait très bien son sang froid explosa:

\- Dumbledore ne changera donc jamais, ce vieux fou va finir par me rendre dingue!

Et comme par magie un "clic" sonore se fit entendre et le survivant haussa un sourcil: Dingue ? Était-ce bien cela le mot de passe ?

Hermione passa devant lui de son pas habituelle, une marche, forte et rapide. Comme la guerre dans un sens. Harry monta lui aussi, comme une machine et arriva enfin devant la porte en chêne du bureau du Directeur. Il toqua de trois coups secs et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, comme par magie.

* * *

Les deux nouveaux professeurs étaient pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, devant la grille du château. Mais la seule différence était que ce ne fut pas Rusard qui vont leur ouvrir mais McGonagall.

Quand la professeur de métamorphose arriva à leur niveau elle haussa son sourcil droit, Albus ne l'avait pas prévenu que les nouveaux professeurs étaient aussi jeunes. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et leur demanda seulement de la suivre pour une petite visite du château. Elle leur montra la cabane d'Hagrid, la forêt interdite en précisant que seul les professeurs avaient le droit dit aller, elle leur le terrain de quidditch, le lac et sa légende. Pendant toute la visite du parc de Poudlard, ni Harry ni Hermione ne dit rien, il ne donnèrent même pas le signe d'ébahissement devant ce spectacle.

Les trois adultes entrèrent dans le château, toujours sans qu'aucun d'eux n'engage la discussion. Le hall d'entré était toujours aussi lumineux, ses grandes portes chênes n'avait pas changé même 25 ans en arrière. La seul différence était un tableau, accroché à un mur. Il représente quatre personnes et Harry comprit bientôt que ces personnes n'étaient autres que les célèbres fondateurs. Helga Poufsouffle qu'il reconnu grâce au blason de sa robe se tenait fièrement à côté de Salazar Serpentard. Celui-ci était aussi pale que la mort et avait un regard glacial. A sa gauche se trouvait Rowena Serdaigle, la fondatrice ressemblait un peu à Hermione, son regard respirait l'intelligence et la sagesse. Et enfin il y avait Godric Gryffondor. Il était le plus grand des quatres et avait un regard imposant. Il souriait et ses dents blanches donnaient l'impression de briller.

Apres une légère présentation de la part de McGonagall, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Contrairement à d'habitude, ce n'était pas des bougies suspendue au plafond mais des étoiles argentées en parfaite harmonie avec les cheveux de Harry. Les 4 tables des maisons n'étaient pas présente et seule une table restait. Un elfe de maison s'acharnait au ménage, ce qui aurait sûrement fait gémir l'Hermione de 5eme année. Le ciel magique était d'un gris terne mais quelques fois on pouvait voir passer de petits nuages blancs. La professeur de métamorphose leur expliqua ce qu'il y'a avait à savoir, l'heure du repas du soir, la disposition des tables à la rentrée, en soit des choses que les deux survivants savaient déjà.

La sorcière continuait son laïus quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, pour laissait passer le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêté et le Directeur lui dit:

\- Allons Minerva, ne vous arrêtait pas.

\- Bien Albus, je disais donc, le dîner commence à 18h30, le petit-déjeuner à 6h30 et le midi la Grande Salle est ouverte à 11h. Ce sont les horaires des repas, la Grande Salle est aussi ouverte la journée mais seulement pour faire ses devoirs, faire une partie de cartes ou autres activités. Bien entendue, la nuit elle n'est pas ouverte, les elfes de maison travail à ce moment là. Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour.

\- Merci Minerva pour ces éclaircissements, je vous propose de faire une pose, je vais prendre le relai.

La directrice de Gryffondor ne dit rien mais parti d'un pas raide de la pièce. À ce changement d'attitude Dumbledore sourit et ajouta:

\- Elle a toujours était un peut susceptible. Mais, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour vous dire cela, a vrai dire, je viens de recevoir une lettre de la famille de notre très cher professeur de runes annonçant son décès. Malgré le chagrin que j'éprouve, il est primordial de trouver un nouveau professeur de runes, je me demandais donc si l'un de vous deux n'avait pas quelques aptitude dans ce domaine la. Bien sûr, cela ne vous empêchera pas d'exercer entant que professeur de Défense.

Personne ne dit plus rien pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Hermione ne lui repondit,

\- J'ai quelques aptitudes en la matière, si cela peux vous arranger, alors j'accepte le Temps que vous trouviez un professeur.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit malicieusement et se leva en la remerciant. Les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la salle pour se dirigeaient vers les nouveaux appartements des professeurs. Ils entrèrent dans une première pièce circulaire près de la Salle sur demande. Cette pièce était un petit salon, ou une table elle aussi circulaire était placée au centre de la pièce. De grandes bibliothèques était enfoncées dans le mur. Une cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés autour. Ils passèrent dans une autres piece, une chambre cette fois. Elle comportait un lit à baldaquin deux places et un bureau était placé sous une fenêtre. Ils passèrent encore dans une autres chambre, quasiment identique à la première. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de bain, tout à fait basique. Dumbledore leur donna le mot de passe du tableau et sortit du petit appartement. Avant de partir le vieil homme leur signala qu'ils pouvaient changer de taille les pièces et les réaménageaient.

* * *

On était maintenant le 2 septembre, jour de la rentré à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione était attablé à côté des diffèrents professeurs et il attendait l'arrivée des élèves. On pouvait dire qu'il stressait. Oui lui l'auror surnommé "sans sentiments" il stressait, et le cachait bien. Quelques moments plus tard les élèves de 2,3,4,5,6 et 7 eme années affluaient dans la Grande Salle, tout en bavardant et en riant gaiement. Bien vite, le stress d'Harry monta en angoisse. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent. Les maraudeurs. Quand ils passèrent les portes de chênes, tout le monde les regarda. La plupart des filles gloussaient ne remarquant même pas, que le beau James Potter se disputait avec la tigresse des Gryffondor.

Harry continuait à les regarder quand Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Harry détourna le regard de ses parents et se fit violence pour ne pas continuait à les fixer.

\- Bienvenue en cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, et maintenant accueillons les nouveaux arrivants.

Les portes s'ouvrirent magiquement et beaucoup de petites têtes entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent au centres de la pièce, McGonagall leur expliqua les consigne et appela les premiers élèves. Harry écoutait très attentivement, non pas parce que cela l'intéressait mais pour ne pas se tournait vers ses parents. Le premier élève qui se valu être une fille fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Ainsi continua la répartition. A la fin de la longue liste, Dumbledore se leva et reprît la parole:

\- Bienvenue et bravo à tout nos nouveaux élèves. Avant de commencer le repas je tiens à préciser quelques points: comme d'habitude la forêt interdite est strictement interdite aux élèves, les premières jusqu'au quatrième année doivent été dans leur salle commune à 21heures sous peine de sanction, pour les élèves de la cinquième jusqu'à la septième année votre créneau est jusqu'à 22h30. La liste des objets interdits ses rallongés de 206 objets affichés dans le bureau de . Celui-ci tient à faire préciser que touts élèves faisant preuve de non respect face à cette règle sera sévèrement punit. Le couloir du troisième étages n'est toujours pas autorisé et ne le sera peut-être jamais. Bien, passons maintenant à la présentation de nos nouveaux professeurs. Cette année, deux personne assureront le poste de professeur de Défense.

Une salve d'applaudissements parcouru la piece, plus nourrit venu d'un petit groupe qui n'était autre que les maraudeurs. Mais personne ne remarqua leurs petits sourires diaboliques.

\- Une dernière chose notre très cher professeur de runes et malheureusement décédé et je vous prierai donc de faire une minute de silence. Bien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, se sera qui assurera ce poste pour une durée indéterminée.

Devant le regard assassin d'Hermione, il ajouta:

\- Enfin je veux dire, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un nouveau professeur. Sur ce, bonne appétit !

Des plats tous aux airs succulents apparurent devant les yeux émerveillés des premières année. Tous avaient commencé à manger sauf quatres Gryffondor.

— Au moin je suis sûr d'une chose Patmol, on va bien s'amuser avec les nouveaux professeurs. ajouta James avec un sourire diaboliques.

* * *

Hello ! Millllllesss parddonnns pour le retard !

Voila pour ce Chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire et je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard!(Du coups cela fait milles et un pardons)

Bon voila!

Gris bisous et je vous promets de mettre la suite plus vite !

Haspareen


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas... J.K.R..._**

 ** _Stephanie:_** _Merci pour ta review. Il est vrai que l'histoire avance plus vite maintenant qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Merci encore :)_

 ** _Oyez! Oyez!_**

 ** _On m'a parlé d'une chose. Vous avez sûrement remarqué_**

 ** _mon niveau déplorable en orthographe :)_**

 ** _Certaines personnes mon conseillé un correcteur._**

 ** _Qu'est ce ?_**

 ** _Et comment fait-on pour en avoir un ?_**

 ** _J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de me répondre ;)_**

 ** _Maintenent ... Place à la suite !_**

 ** _Rien qu'un soldat._**

* * *

Harry et Hermione avaient passé une partie de la nuit à créer un programme pour les élèves. Ce matin, les deux nouveaux professeurs n'apparurent pas dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient en effet dans une salle de classe du cinquième étages. La petite Salle sentait le bois et la lumière était filtrée par les fenêtre.

Le bras d'Hermione faisait de grand geste et les pupitres en chênes des élèves changeaient de places. Pendant ce temps là, Harry était assis au bureau des professeurs et écrivaient le nom des élèves sur des petits papiers de couleurs différentes.

Les tables cessèrent de bouger et Hermione afficha un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu as finis Harry ?

Le sorcier grommela un faible oui et fit voleter les petits papiers sur des tables au hasard. Avec une formule, Hermione fit apparaître le visage des élèves au-dessus des tables et fit quelques modifications.

Elle recula pour voir le résultat. La jeune femme avait séparé les élèves les plus bruyants, les plus excités et les plus paresseux. Tout cela rien qu'en ne voyant leur visage. Impressionnant.

Elle arrêta de sourire quand elle vit Harry, la tête prise entre les mains.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Tout va bien ce passer. Cela va être dur de les revoirs, je le sais.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Absolument rien, lui répondit il avec une voix méchante.

Malgré, le ton de l'auror, la Gryffondor ne broncha pas. Elle y était habitué, maintenant. Hermione regarda sa montre et d'un ton calme ajouta.

\- Nous sommes en retard. Les élèves auraient déjà dû rentrer depuis cinq minutes.

Harry se reprît vite et reprit un visage vide d'émotions. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et se plaça au côté d'Hermione devant les élèves.

Une vingtaines de petits yeux se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Bien, commença Hermione d'une vois dur, sur vos tables sont posés de petits papiers avec vos noms. Vous vous asseyez là où est le vôtre est-ce clair ? Bien, vous pouvez entrer.

Les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle entrèrent rapidement. Après cinq minutes de recherches, tous les élèves étaient assis et un ambiance calme régnait.

Harry scruta les élèves un instant. Tant de visages innocents qu'il n'avait jamais croisé. Sûrement morts pendant la guerre.

\- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer nous avons décidé, Miss Flickerman et Moi même de mettre les tables en cercle. Cela permettra, tout au long de l'année de pouvoir lieu écouter et surtout pouvoir débattre entre vous. Sûr ce, commençons le cour. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qu'un sortilège impardonnable ?

Trois personnes avaient levé la main et le professeur interrogea une Serdaigle au cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleues.

\- Miss Valcker, monsieur. Il y'a le sortilège de l'imperium. C'est le sortilège de soumission qui oblige n'importe qui à faire ce que veut celui qui l'a lancé. Il contrôle totalement la personne touchée et n'est pas détectable à l'oeil nu.

\- Bien Miss, quelqu'un voudrait apporter des précisions ? Personnes ? Alors c'est moi qui vais les faire, dit calmement Hermione. Il a été interdit en 1717 mais contrairement à ce que certain pouvaient croire il est possible de le contrer. Avec volonté toute personne est capable d'y résister.

Les élèves prenaient activement des notes et le reste du cour se passa en silence.

* * *

Les maraudeurs venaient de sortir de la Grande Salle, où ils avaient pris leur déjeuner. Pendant le repas la plupart des élèves discutaient activement du cour qu'ils avaient eu avec leurs nouveaux professeurs. Les élèves de quatrième année de Serdaigle avaient travaillé sur les impardonnables et sûr les sorts de protections. Leur cour n'avait été que théorique mais passionnant d'après eux.

Les quatres garçons se dirigeaient à présent vers leur cour de Denfense Contre Les Forces du mal.

Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, les deux nouveaux professeurs n'étaient pas des plus aimable. Ils ne donnaient pas de points aux élèves et ils choisissaient leurs places.

Ce qui donnait encore plus envi au maraudeurs de Les "taquiner" un peu. Arrivé devant la Salle, les quatres garçons s'arrêtèrent. Ils discutaient calmement quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, sur leur nouvelle professeur.

Si une personne avait dit qu'elle était laide, il aurait mentit. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient légèrement et ses yeux n'étaient qu'un vaste océan. Sa voix froide les ramena vite à la réalité, et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était vide complètement vide. Il n'y avait ni tables ni tableau.

Mais ce qui marqua le plus James, étaient les cheveux de l'homme qui se tenaient devant eux. Il scrutait la classe avec attention et ne paraissait pas ressentir d'émotions. Étrange, pensa James.

\- Assaillez-vous en cercle, ordonna Hermione d'une voix froide, Nous allons commencer ce cour par quelques explications.

Le cour d'aujourd'hui sera en partie pratique. Il testera seulement vos connaissances en combat et votre niveau. À chaque fois que vous entrerez dans ce cour, il y aura un tableau avec votre classement. Le but est de gagnée des points, pour augmenter votre position. Le but n'est pas de dépasser les autres mais d'arriver au même niveau. Bien, vous commencez tous avec 10 points et à présent, commençons. C'est facile, on vous donnera à tous un numéro et quelqu'un d'autres aura le même. Cette personne n'appartiendra pas à votre maison et vous vous engrènerez avec elle.

Et une dizaine de secondes plus tard, chaques élèves eût un petit numéro inscrit sur ça main droite.

* * *

Harry était avachi dans le canapé de son appartement. Il attendait Hermione qui donnait un cour de runes et il repensait à ses cours d'aujourd'hui, quand quelqu'un apparut dans la pièce. Le survivant n'eut pas besoin de se retourner qu'il sut que la personne qui venait d'entrée était Hermione. Sans un mot il se leva et ensemble allèrent dans la Grande Salle.

La moitié des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand un petit groupe de Gryffondor entra dans la salle. Son père était en tête du groupe avec Sirius et Rémus expliquait quelques chose à Peter. James se retourna vers des filles qui gloussaient et leur fit un sourire charmeur. Harry le trouvait arrogant. Son propre père! Il le trouvait arrogant et stupide.

Le cour qu'il avait eût avec lui c'était bien passé. Un Serpentard, Tracey Davids était en tête de liste. Le jeune homme n'a savait pas se battre correctement mais contrairement aux autres élèves, il avait surpris son adversaires. Hermione et lui utiliseraient la même méthode avec l'autre classe de cinquième année, Poufsouffle/ Serdaigle.

Après leur cour avec les cinquièmes années, ils avaient eût cour avec des deuxième années. Et la classe avait du retard. Beaucoup trop de retard. Il savait que les professeurs de Défense n'étaient pas des perles mais à ce point là c'était inquiétant. Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt calme. La haine entre Serpentard/Gryffondor n'était pas ausssi présente en 1976. Voldemort n'on plus d'ailleurs. Voldemort ! Harry n'avait pas put beaucoup penser à lui depuis leur arrivé. A sa place, quelu'un d'autre aurait ressenti de la peur mais Harry non. Il l'avait déjà battu une fois, Pourquoi pas deux ? A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Étonnant non ? Voldemort était quand même l'être qui lui avait pourri la vie...

Tout se passait tranquillement quand une hurlement venu de la table de Poufsouffle et le rire de quatre Gryffondors brisa la sérénité de la piece. Quelques minutes plus tard la totalité des élèves (à part les Gryffondors bien sûr) eurent des cheveux multicolores et de jolies dents jaunes. Les maraudeurs avaient une nouvelle fois frappé !

Dans la Grande Salle seul Harry et Hermione ne montraient ni signe d'un quelque conque énervement ni rigolèrent. Hermione se tourna vers Harry qui haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette. Tout en faisant cela elle avait fait un léger signe de la main et tout était revenu à la normale.

Les rires cessèrent et Les maraudeurs froncèrent les sourcils... bizarre...la potion était censée durer beaucoup plus longtemps. Les élèves sortirent de table et les professeurs en firent de même. Mais personne ne remarqua l'attitude étrange de McGonagall. En effet, celle-ci était restée un moment à fixer Hermione qui avait soutenue son regard sans broncher.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent tranquillement au château, mélangeant travaille et amusement.

Le classement des cinquièmes années en Défense avait un peu augmenté et Lily Evans était à présent en tête talonné par Rémy Greengrass, un Serpentard particulièrement timide. Le manque de compétences des élèves était étonnant et Hermione et Harry avaient beaucoup de travaille à rattraper.

Les cours de runes était particulièrement intéressant, les élèves ne se contentaient pas d'apprendre la théorie, ils devaient faire des recherches approfondies et présenter leurs devoirs au professeur.

En bref, rien de bien d'anormal à Poudlard. La seule chose qui avait fait un peu de remue ménage avait été le troisième cour avec Les professeur Flickerman et Jones.

 _ **flashback**_

 _Le cour se passait plutôt bien. Les élèves apprenaient à se défendre contre un expeliarmus ( oui quelque chose de plutôt basique) et tout le monde avait plus ou moin réussit._

 _James Potter avait le numéro quatre et malheureusement pour lui, Amaury McChardley aussi. Le Serpentard venait de se prendre l'expeliarmus en plein fouet. Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand il se prit un deuxième sort et retomba à terre._

 _-Alors, sale mangemort. On ne tient plus sûr ses jambes ? ricana James. C'est bien normal, tu es faible. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Va rejoindre ton maître et..._

 _\- Monsieur Potter! Comment osez-vous dire ça ?! 40 points pour Gryffondor et une retenue chaque soir jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ! Miss Flickerman vous emmène chez Dumbledore._

 _James était devenu pâle comme la mort. Qui était se professeur pour prendre la défense d'un mangemort en puissance ?_

 _Hermione et le père de Harry se trouvaient dans le - si soigneusement rangé - bureau de Dumbledore._

 _\- Résumons la situation. Monsieur Potter, a agressé l'un de ses camarades Serpentard et à commencé à l'insulter ? Bien, il est temps de prendre les mesures nécessaires face à cet excès de violence. Une lettre sera envoyée à vos parents Monsieur Potter, et vous ferez les retenues données par votre professeur. Et à l'avenir vous comprendrez que vos petits camarades de Serpentard ne sont pas des jouets._

 _Sur ce, les deux personne quittèrent la pièce._

 _Hermione trouvait ça injuste. Le directeur n'avait ni punit James, et ne l'avait ni réprimandé. Du favoritisme. Avec un autre élève, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais été aussi clément. A croire que dans cette école, si vos parents sont haut placés dans la société, toute infraction n'est quasiment pas sanctionnée._

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Sur le coup Rémus avait trouvé les professeurs injustes mais avec du recul il avait trouvé que James avait vraiment déraillé. A cause de "ses petits problèmes de fourrure" le jeune homme savait très bien tout les préjugés qu'on pouvait porter. Si tout les loups-garou ne sont pas malfaisant, alors il en était sûrement de même pour les Serpentards, non ?

Après ce petit incident, James leur avait bien fait comprendre, à Peter Sirius et lui, que la guerre entre les professeur Jones et Flickerman était déclarée. Et comme d'habitude Rémus n'avait pas dit que sa réaction était très puéril et que tout les Serpentards n'étaient pas des mangemorts.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus se dirigeaient vers la tour des Gryffondors. Après le cour de Défense, ils avaient eut droit à un cour d'histoire de la magie plus qu'ennuyeux et les quatres garçons (à part Rémus, bien entendu) n'étaient pas encore très bien reveillés._

 _James venait de poser un pas dans la salle commune, près à sa laisser tomber sur son lit quand une fille à la chevelure de feu se leva comme une tornade d'un fauiteuil au coin du feu et alla se planter devant James._

 _-_ Bonjour Lily-Jolie qu'est ce...

 _Ses parole se noyèrent dans un hurlement de la part de la dénommée "Lily-Jolie"._

 _-_ Serais-tu de plus en plus idiot Potter ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'as prit tout à l'heure ?!Agresser un élève et puis quoi encore ?!

\- Mais Lily..

\- JE N'AI pas finit ! McChardley ne t'avait rien fait que je sache ! Vraiment toi et tes préjugés ! Tu sais quoi Potter ? Tu me DÉGOÛTES !

\- Mais Lily c'est un Serpentard !

 _Malheureusement pour lui la rousse avait déjà tourné les talons. En haut des escaliers elle ajouta:_

\- Et au fait Potter je ne suis pas "Lily-Jolie".

 ** _fin du flashback_**

 _Ce_ la faisait plus de dix minutes que James hurlait dans son dortoir.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?! McChardley l'avait bien mérité ! C'est un serpentard ! Un mage noir! Et Lily prend sa défense ?

\- Il est vrai que tu t'es emporté un peu vite tout à l'heure James.

\- Et maintenant toi Rémus ? Tu prends sa défense ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part.

Le Potter venait d'appuyer sûr un point sensible. Malgré sa condition de loup-garou les Maraudeurs l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe et Rémus comprenait bien le sens des paroles de James. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues quand la porte du dortoir claqua violemment.

James avait vraiment dérapé avec Rémus cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Notes: ce** n'est pas vraiment un chapitre que j'aime. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite... Peut être qu'un jour je le modifierai ? ;)_

Hello ! Comment ça va ?

Après plusieurs problèmes d'ordi j'ai enfin mit la suite. Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, je suis insatisfaite de mon chapitre.

J'ai longtemps hesité par rapport à l'attitude de James et finalement je l'ai laissé comme elle est. Elle changera sûrement au fil des chapitre ;)

Sûr ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances !

Ah! Et comme je ne le fais pas assez souvent je remercie tout ce qui lise la fic, qui la suive et qui l'on aimé!

Voilà ! Voilà!

Bisous et à la prochaine

Haspareen


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaime: _Tout appartient à J.K Rowning... blablabla..._

Karozthor te Nacromagus : Merci :) J'espère continuer sur ma lancée :,)

Pims10: J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fics où James n'était pas arrogant. Merci :)

* * *

 ** _Rien qu'un soldat_**

* * *

Harry Potter savait que son père était arrogant. En effet, James Potter et la modestie n'étaient pas très bon amis. Il aimait avoir les regards braqués sur lui. James détestait par contre tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire. Son éducation lui avait appris à se méfier des serpentards mais aussi des personnes ayant des membres de leur famille peut fréquentable, et cette méfiance s'estait vite transformée en haine. Mais le Gryffondor ne savait pas que serpentard ne voulait pas forcément dire magie noire, malgré les nombreuses fois où il s'était attaqué physiquement ou par la parole à quelqu'un sans aucune raison, il ne se rendait pas compte de son erreur.

Après l'épisode du cour de défense, la journée reprit son cour normale. Hermione rapporta à Harry ce que Dumbledore avait dit à James et Harry fronça les sourcils :

\- Je savais que Dumbledore faisait du favoritisme; mais à ce point là... Tu es sûre qu'il ne l'a pas réprimander ? Même pas un petit peu ? demanda Harry

Hermione soupira:

-Dumbledore a dit que James effectueraitles retenues que nous lui avons donné et qu'il enverrait une lettre a ces parents. Ce qu'il ne fera pas, bien entendu.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent se passèrent plus tranquillement à Poudlard. Miss Jones et étaient plutôt contents de leurs différentes classes, seul problème, James. En effet, le jeune homme avait décidé de rendre la vie des professeurs de DFCM impossible. Un jour une nuée de chouette ( que Hermione fit disparaître) entra dans la salle e classe, le suivant le classement des élèves fut mystérieusement remit à zéro , ou encore, une brume rouge entrait par les fenêtres de la classe.

James ne se rendait pas compte quand faisant cela, il de faisait pas "qu'embêter" ses professeurs mais qu'il énervait toute la classe entière, du moins les élèves qui voulaient suivre le cour.

* * *

Le calme régnait lors du dîner, en ce vendredi soir, l'ensemble de l'école était épuisée par la semaine passée. Cela faisait bien longtemps, du moins de l'avis des maraudeurs, que le petit groupe n'avait pas fait de blague contre les serpentards. James faisait toujours la tête à Remus et celui-ci se retrouvait seul, trop timide pour aller voir d'autres personnes et trop peiné par James pour aller lui parler.

Les professeurs était presque tous présents autour de la table, il manquait les professeurs de DFCM, ce qui n'étonna personne car ceux-ci ne se présentaient pas souvent dans la Grande Salle.

En bref, une semaine un peut triste pour les gryffondors.

Une furie rousse entra à vive allure dans la grande salle. Ses yeux verts rempli de colère fixaient James. Les élèves à moitié endormis se réveillèrent comme par magie.

\- Comment as-tu osé Potter ? Toute la semaine, tu n'as fait qu'embêter tout le monde en classe. Effacer nos points ne t'as pas suffit, il a fallut aussi que tu blesses Remus. Oh! Ne Fais pas l'étonné, je l'ai vu pleurer plusieurs fois ces jours ci et rester tout seul. Quand vas-tu grandir Potter ?

Lily, n'attendit même pas que James réplique et tourna les talons.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Rémus Lupin était un loup-garou, et il ne le vivait pas bien. son père le traitait de monstre et il avait finit par le croire. La cerise sur le gâteau avait été la dispute avec son meilleur ami, la semaine passée. Il se trouvait sur le balcon de la Tour d'astronomie quand des raclements de chaussures approchaient. Le gryffondor ne réagit même pas, tant pis si c'était Rusard. Etre punit était mieux que se disputer avec ses amis._

\- Rémus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, à une heure aussi tardive, murmura une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Lily.

 _Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourir:_

\- Une partie de quidditch.

\- Franchement très drole, dit Lily ironique. J'ai vu cette semaine que tu restais tout seul. C'est à cause de James ? Ça ne m'étonnerai même pas ! Il croit que...

\- Lily, arrête. C'est de ma faute de toute façon et en plus ça n'intéresse personne.

\- Faut moi ça m'intéresse, proclama Lily. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire.

Remus réfléchit quelques minutes et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Je me suis disputé avec james se confia-t-il. Et c'es ma faute. Si je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il avait eut tort de blesser McChardley, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

 _Lily soupira. James ne grandirait donc jamais ?_

\- En qui est-ce ta faute Rémus ? James s'est comporté comme un idiot... autant avec toi quand cour de DFCM. S'il n'arrive pas à se remettre en question, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Un jour, Potter devra réaliser qu'il se comporte en idiot. Et si ce disputer avec toi l'aide à le comprendre alors tant mieux. Je ne veux pas dire que vous faire la tête est bien, mais comme cela il réalisera que sur sa lancée il ne ferait que ce mettre les personnes qu'il aime à dos.

 _Un long silence suivit les sages paroles de Lily. Et au bout d'un long moment, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune._

 ** _Finduflashback_**

* * *

Deux personnes marchaient cotes à cotes dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Emmitouflés dans leurs immenses capes, il était impossible de les reconnaître. Aucunes des autres personnes se trouvant dans la ruelle sombre ne semblait les voir. Étrange. Quelques petits "magasins" de magie noire et leurs insignes à moitiés moisies donnaient un aspect vraiment sinistre, mais le pire, étaient les taches de sang recouvrent une grande parties des dalles de pierre.

Harry abaissa la capuche de sa cape, et regarda autour de lui. Le sort de désillusion qu'avait lancé Hermione marchait vraiment bien. Il d'un léger mouvement du poignet, il fit apparaître dans sa main. Avec un sort informulé, il s'entailla très légèrement la main et laissa couler quelques gouttes de sang sur une croix dessinée au pied du mur. Hermione, quant à elle se coupa une mèche de cheveux et la laissa tomber aussi. Après avoir sortit quelques gallions de sa poche, hermione commença à récité une incantation:

 _Passage,_

 _Entend mon appel,_

 _Montre moi,_

 _Le vrai fond de tes pierres,_

 _et laisse moi passer,_

 _pour que destin,_

 _puisse se continuer._

Un jet de lumière bleuté sortit du milieu de la croix, et bientôt les deux professeurs furent aveuglés par une étrange lueur. Une sensation de vide infiltra les ports de leurs peaux, et une horrible douleur déchira leurs âmes; L'impression de leurs muscles se liquéfiant rongeait leurs esprits et la douleur leur arracha un long cri de souffrance. Même le plus doué des aurors ne pouvait résister à la magie. A la magie en personne.

Et après une longue minute de souffrance, ils évanouirent.

* * *

\- Et bien, que voulez-vous, voyageurs ?

Hemione se releva tant bien que mal. la pièce dans laquelle, elle se trouvait semblait plus sombre que le néant. Seul le fait d'entendre une voix signifiait qu'elle était encore vivante. Leur maître, à Harry et à elle, c'était lui si leur avait parlé de cet endroit. L'endroit où Magie se cachait. Leur maître leur racontait, que seul de rares personne avait puent accédé à l'endroit où elle se trouvait maintenant: Merlin en personne,les quatres Fondateurs, Albus Dumbledore, Thérésa Greengrass, Lord Voldemort et lui, leur maître. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle voyait cette légende de ses propres yeux. L'endroit où tous souhait dans la mesure du bien et du possible se réalisaient, et toutes questions avaient une réponse. Un endroit connut que par de rares élus, un endroit où lorsqu'on prononçait l'incantation pour y rentrer, pouvait nous faire mourir. Et s'était maintenant qu'elle avait le choix, une question ou un souhait. Harry aussi était apparemment aussi parvenu à entrer, car s'est lui qui répondit:

\- Nous voudrions rentrer à notre époque.

Aucune réponse. Ne se passait. Hermione crut même un instant que rien ne se produirait mais la voix parla :

\- Je ne peux faire cela. Je ne contrôle pas le temps. Mais à cause de mon incapacité à exaucer votre souhait, vous pouvez me poser une question ?

Avec un raclement de gorge, Hermione demanda:

y a t'il un moyen, même dangereux de rentrer chez nous ?

Cette fois, la question ne se fit attendre.

\- Oui il y en a une. L'épreuve. Trouver _Haylukang,_ et vous trouverez votre solution.


End file.
